


Patience

by hawkeing_eta



Series: Definition of Found Family [8]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: They had always talked about mundane things; everyday things that any given person would worry about or could relate to. Tatsuya missed the mundane.[Canon Divergence/AU where Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's parents and more involved in his life during his probation]





	1. A Group Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let's get back into this.

“This is sooo good,” Ann said over a mouthful of crepe. Her hand pressed against her own cheek as she savored the sweet, decadent flavors. When she contentedly hummed, Akira chuckled softly next to her. He barely touched his own yet. “You've got to try this one, Akira,” Ann popped one of the strawberries into her mouth before offering her dessert out.

Akira looked it over, switching hands he had been holding his own less extravagant one in, before leaning down and taking a generous bite.

Ann gasped and quickly yanked her crepe away. Akira unconsciously tried to follow and ended up overcompensating, having to catch himself before he topped over, hand quickly coming up to his mouth to catch any cream that didn't quite make it. A strawberry fell to the sidewalk. Ann hid her laugh behind her free hand.

It wasn't often she got the upper-hand on him. A good-natured smile spread across his face as Akira stood back up, wiping his mouth with his spare napkin. He crouched down to pick up the fallen strawberry and tossed it and the napkin into the nearby garbage by the crepe shop.

“You were right,” Akira said, returning to Ann's side. “That was good.”

“Yeah, and you ate like half of it,” Ann retorted. Despite the protest, she smiled playfully. Akira returned it with his own unashamed smirk.

“I'll share mine,” he said. He made no move to do so yet. Ann side-eyed him but let it pass. Akira was always good on his word, eventually.

They ended spending the free afternoon people watching in Shibuya. Akira was quiet, picking at his dessert little by little. It was not lost on Ann that something had been different about him, though. His quiet nature had started to feel more like silence the past couple weeks, but Ann wasn't sure if she even could really explain it. She picked at the napkin wrapped around her crepe.

Their faces were still fresh in her mind that day Akira had brought his parents out of Mementos. His especially; his skin pale and Ann noted how his hands had been shaking. Something had happened down there, and despite Akira's insistence that he would explain later, later never came. Ann wanted to know. She wanted to help, but she fumbled with the abused napkin.

“So...” She began. Akira was looking out across the street, watching the crowds of people go about their day. His head inclined just enough so Ann knew he was listening. She was still unsure how to breech the subject. “It's been a couple weeks since your parents visited...” Ann let the statement hang between them and Akira's hand tensed around his crepe.

“Ah... Yeah.”

Ann wanted to repay Akira's kindness with helping her through her troubles with Shiho, but she knew this wasn't something she could force, either.

That itself seemed to settle the matter. Ann smiled despite her worry.

“I know you've got Yusuke, but if you ever need an extra ear, I'm here for you, you know?” Ann kept her voice light and hoped her sincerity came through. Akira seemed to hesitate. His foot bumped against the back of his other shoe.

He was still quiet and Ann didn't mind. She took another bite of her crepe.

Crowds passed by, faceless and impersonal. Someone, somewhere, was loudly curious about the declaration against the Phantom Thieves and their plans for retort. The bit of strawberry was very sweet in Ann's mouth.

“It's not that I don't want to talk to you,” Akira suddenly said. When Ann turned to look up at him, Akira was still looking out across the crowded street. His lips pursed and despite the thick frames, Ann could still see his brows furrowed. She understood suddenly. She didn't know if the realization was good or not.

It didn't matter one way or another.

“It's okay, Akira.”

“But it's not.”

It caught Ann off guard. Maybe she had been reading this a little wrong, because she doesn't quite understand. Akira sighed.

“I... didn't handle the situation well at all.”

It was Ann's turn to sigh. There had to have been a lot on Akira's mind. More than usual. Ann offered a small, sympathetic smile, even if it was missed.

“You said one of your parents overheard us that day and confronted you about it, right?” Akira nodded. “Well, I'm not sure what else you were supposed to do. I mean, you handled it way better than I would have.”

It doesn't seem to comfort Akira. Ann doubted it would, but she knew this wasn't the heart of the problem anyway.

“You don't know my parents. What reason do you have to trust them?”

The sudden shift in conversation threw her and she stared up at Akira when he finally turned to look at her. Behind his frames, Akira's gray eyes were stern. Ann was quiet for a beat too long.

“One of them is an ex-cop. What reason do you have?”

“Because they're _your_ parents.”

It was Akira's turn to be caught off guard. Ann doesn't think she's ever seen him properly speechless before. She smiled softly.

“I mean, I still have some concerns about the whole thing, and it's kind of hard to explain, but... there's just something about them. How they reacted to finding out about all this, it...” Ann paused, and considered her next words. She recalled how the two of them had approached their group, how they had looked so intense, so serious. And scared. Ann could remember how terrified they had looked.

Whatever that thing in Mementos had been, it was clear to her it had been tied to them somehow.

“They wanted to protect you. Not just stop you,” Ann settled with. As soon as it was out of her mouth, she realized how little sense that might have made and tried to laugh it off. “Wait, that sounded so much better in my head.”

But Akira hadn't laughed it off. He was staring at Ann with such an unguarded look. Ann quieted.

“They already knew about all this. Didn't they?” She asked, her voice subdued. It had been something eating away in the back of her mind ever since that day. As they waited impatiently in the square, they each had started to grow their own suspicions. Ann anxiously twists some of her hair around a finger. “That thing we saw in Mementos... Was that something to do with them?”

“Let's... not talk about that here.”

“Oh.” Ann had forgotten where they were. “Yeah, sorry. We can talk whenever you're ready. No pressure.”

“That's not quite what I meant,” Akira said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Oh. Oh! Then do you want to get a drink and talk at Big Bang Burger? Or would LeBlanc be better?” Ann jolted a little when her phone suddenly went off in her own pocket. She fished it out and saw a new message notification for the group chat. Akira was slipping his back into his pocket, slipping away towards the station square.

“LeBlanc.”

Ann watched him walk off before checking the message. It asked if everyone else could meet at the cafe to talk in an hour. When she looked up, Akira was waiting for her. His face was unreadable behind the glare off his glasses. She nodded as he stepped forward to follow.

Akira smiled gently when she joined him, and held out what was left of his crepe.

“Here. You can have the rest.” It was more than half, which more than made up for the generous helping Akira had stolen. Ann took it eagerly.

 

 

Akira hadn't said anything else since they arrived back at LeBlanc. Ann watched Akira tinker around behind the counter besides Sojiro from her seat at the counter. Sojiro kept sending somewhat suspicious glances his way and Ann had to wonder what he thought of all this. When he looked to her, Ann just smiled brightly.

About half an hour of waiting brought the rest of their friends together and after he finished off the few dishes, Akira ushered everyone upstairs to his room.

Ann took a seat on the couch and Makoto joined her. Akira leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't looking at anyone in particular.

“So, what's goin' on?” Ryuji finally asked as he pulled one of the chairs away from the table. He spun it around before taking a seat as he leaned forward against the back of the chair. “Why the sudden message?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

Everyone stared at him.

“Uh... for what?”

“For a few weeks ago.”

Makoto sat up a little straighter in her seat. A serious glint passed over her eyes, yet it was still sympathetic. Ann was pretty sure everyone still remembered the way one of Akira's parents had practically been carried back to the station.

“I admit, the situation could have been handled better.” Akira nodded at Makoto's words.

“It was rather an ordeal...” Yusuke muttered from across the room. Ann was sure the last thing Akira wanted then was sympathy, yet every set of eyes on him pleaded so. There really was so much Ann didn't know and she regretfully thought she might not want to find out anymore.

“But,” Makoto began again, “It all seemed to have worked out in the end. At the very least, we won't have to worry about your parents interrupting up, correct?”

“Yeah,” Akira confirmed. He rubbed at the side of his neck. “We talked before they headed home. A lot. They don't like this, but they can't stop me.” His hand fell, and even though a smirk was playing at his lips, it wasn't reaching his eyes.

“Wasn't Shujin the only school you could find that would accept you?” Ann asked, “If your parents suddenly pulled you, you'd be in some serious trouble with your parole officer, wouldn't you?”

“There's that, too.”

“'Too?'”

That lax look to Akira's face faded and Ann catches the anxious way he rubbed at one of his arms. Akira didn't look away.

“Do you guys remember what we talked about? Right before I took my parents into Mementos?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ryuji jolted up, hands on the back of the chair, “We were talkin' 'bout how there was somethin' suspicious goin' on with your folks!”

Morgana joined the group and jumped up onto the table. He looked at Akira before turning to address the rest.

“We all thought something was weird about their urgency to see that odd Shadow,” Morgana began, tail swishing anxiously, “They also were pretty accepting of the idea of Shadows and Personas, and the existence of another world all together.”

“They're Persona users as well,” Akira finished.

“For real!?” It surprised Ryuji out of his chair, skidding loudly across the hardwood.

Morgana quickly hissed for him to quiet down. Ryuji caught himself and sat back in his seat. Akira was not looking at any of them. He nodded.

“Dude, how lucky can you get?” Ryuji excitedly said, a wide grin splitting his face. Akira was not as excited about the announcement. Yusuke and Morgana were also quiet at they watched on. “So? What was it like?”

“It's not how you imagine, Ryuji,” Yusuke's voice was firm. Ryuji turned in his seat to look quizzically at Yusuke behind him, before looking back to Akira. It hit him finally and Ryuji quickly quieted down. “They did not have their awakening down in the depths. Rather, they had already possessed the ability. Am I correct in saying that?” Yusuke looked to Akira, eyes soft. Akira nodded once.

“Yeah. Since they were in high school. Actually, earlier than that now that I think about it...” Akira finally lifted his head and looked over the group. “I... can't actually explain everything. It's not my place. But, they're really not so different from us. And in the end, they thought they rid the world on this sort of thing.”

Ann wasn't sure what to think of the revelation. Somehow, it feels fitting and she couldn't place why.

“They told me they didn't know anything about the Metaverse. And I believe them.”

Makoto considered what Akira is actually saying.

“So, if that's the case, then did whatever alternate reality existed for them simply cease existing? Or... was there no 'other world' for them to begin with?”

“That's the more likely scenario. Whatever method they had of summoning Personas, they honestly believed they had gotten rid of it.”

“Wow...” Ann muttered. She sat back in her seat. “So that explains their reaction. I mean, if any of our previous targets started acting like they did before we changed their hearts, we'd want to check it out, too.”

Akira hesitated, his hand twisting at his side.

“That's... part of it.”

“This again...?” Ryuji moaned. Morgana shot him a pointed look.

“A lot happened in Mementos, Ryuji.” Morgana said. Ryuji at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

“The Shadow you guys saw down there. It was my dad's.” Akira's voice had grown soft. Ann finally started to get it. Everyone around them is silent and Ann finally understood. She understood why she couldn't be the person Akira could talk to about this. She simply wasn't there. “When I mentioned they weren't so different from us, how they had believed they rid the world of Shadows and Personas, they were concerned what you had seen was something from their past that had somehow come back.”

“If that was your father's Shadow, then why did it look like that?” Makoto hesitantly asked.

Ann remembered the glance she had gotten that day when they had ran. She remembered the fear she felt. She remembered how sad and grief-stricken it had felt.

Akira hesitated.

“It just did.” Akira looked frustrated as he looked away, arms crossed over his chest again. “I'm sorry.”

The attic fell silent once again and Ann couldn't bring herself to look away from Akira. There was so much just underneath the surface and she realized they were never going to get the full picture. Everyone in the room seemed to understand this.

“All things considered,” Makoto spoke up, tone purposely lighter, “It's amazing to know there are other people like us.”

Everyone agreed.

“We know for sure now we're not the only ones who can use the Metaverse,” Akira said, coming back to himself. He seemed to have appreciated the slight change in conversation.

“Not just that, either,” Makoto continued, “If Personas and Shadows have existed somewhere else besides the Metaverse, who knows what other kind of worlds are out there. How many other Persona users exist?”

“It's definitely interesting to think about,” Morgana butted in, “But we shouldn't concern ourselves with the possibility of other worlds right now. We barely understand Mementos and the Metaverse.”

“The cat's right,” Morgana visibly bristled at Ryuji's lax words. He leaned back in his chair, gripping the back to hold himself. “We got enough to worry about as it is. Your folks ain't gonna be a problem for us, right?”

Akira shook his head.

“Then what's the big deal? Let's just keep waitin' for Futaba to wake up, then look for our next big target. Whaddya say?”

Ann sighed, but maybe Ryuji's simple way of looking at issues was for the best this time. Akira smiled.

“You're right. Thanks, everyone.”

 


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – おまけ

Tatsuya and Jun always heard from Akira on Saturday nights.

It was usually text message and they were almost always about little things that he had been up to over the week. Sometimes, Akira would call and Tatsuya and Jun would spend the evening passing the phone back and forth or huddled over one at the dining table as Akira's voice came over speaker.

It had been mundane things. Homework assignments that would pile up. The new friend he had made. The sharp rumors behind his back that spread through the school faster than a virus. Everyday things that any given person would worry about or could relate to.

Tatsuya missed the mundane.

He missed it mostly because talking to Akira about his current situation came far too easily. Talking about mundane things had started to feel wrong, as though they were ignoring the encroaching elephant in the room. They still talked about homework and rumors because Jun wouldn't allow Akira to fall behind, but their topics had started to branch out into territory Tatsuya had thought they would never have to touch again.

Akira had questions. Tatsuya had expected many of them. He tried his best to be as prepared as he could.

When Saturday nights came after everything changed, Akira called or a text notification would be left saying he was still okay. Everyone was still okay and they had everything under control. Tatsuya had started paying more attention to the news. He watched the headlines and paid attention to anything that would come out of Tokyo. If there was any doubt, he wanted to know.

Both Jun and Tatsuya had thought Akira was in over his head. But they had been too. Maybe more so. Besides the legal repercussions and threats that would arise if they decided to take Akira out of there, it would still leave his group of friends.

They had seen what their son is capable of. Akira was a fighter with a quick wit. He always had been, but seeing it laid out so literally would still throw Tatsuya for a loop.

Akira was going to shake the world. They both knew it.

They couldn't afford to visit more often, not with the rates of hotels in Tokyo and not during peak season. It was frustrating, but they waited for updates from their son. If a particular piece of news had been concerning, they would reach out themselves. Akira would respond like clockwork. He was either immediate, or right when he got a moment during a break at his part-time job, or an outing with a friend. And it had always been thorough, detailed, and honest.

There had been so much news coming from Tokyo about the Phantom Thieves. Their growing popularity and notoriety had reached new heights. They were all any news outlets or journals talked about.

And it continued like this. Akira called or texted Saturday nights with updates and Tatsuya and Jun would offer an ear and any advice they could think of. It was nerve-wracking. Tatsuya had grown concerned about their steady growth online, about some of the comments he had seen on forum sites. Akira even mentioned this to them once or twice, but there was little they could do about it.

October came, and things changed.

Both Tatsuya and Jun caught the announcement. They both watched a man admit his abuse of power and negligence of his employees to fuel is greed. They watched a man die on live television.

Jun bolted off the couch, staring speechless at the screen as that CEO choked and gagged, head lulling forward onto the table. He looked back up and the station frantically cut away due to “technical difficulties.” The black oozing from his mouth and eyes was disgusting. Tatsuya felt his stomach churn in the worst way.

He had a hard timing pulling his eyes away from the screen. It takes a few seconds of the cute chiming song the TV was singing to realize he needed to breathe.

They knew what that announcement was going to be about going in. They knew why.

Okumura had been the next target of the Phantom Thieves. And the man died during the confession.

Tatsuya managed to pull his eyes away and looked up to Jun. He felt his stomach sink even more when Jun looked to be sick himself.

“That look in his eyes...” Jun muttered behind a hand. Tatsuya does not like where that line of thought was going.

Standing from the couch, Tatsuya searched for his phone on the dining table and hastily dug through his contacts. The phone rang in his ear. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck and Jun's imploring eyes on the back of his head. The line goes to voicemail. Tatsuya raked his hand through his hair as he quickly ended the call before the cue to leave a message could ping. His eyes screwed shut. He wouldn't even know where to begin in the first place. With a heavy sigh, the two shared a somber look.

It was well past midnight when a call came in and Jun was the one to hastily answer it. From what Tatsuya could hear from his seat at the table, Akira was worked up.

“Akira. Honey. Please calm down,” Jun said, gentle yet firm as he paced the family room. Tatsuya watched silently. His heart started to pound against his ribs all over again. Jun took a seat at the table across from him and put the phone down after pushing a button on the screen.

Tatsuya could hear Akira take a deliberate breath.

“I don't know what went wrong,” Akira said after a pause. “We didn't—We didn't do anything differently from the last four times. We left the Shadow alive.” The line went silent. Tatsuya's heart clenches as he has no idea what to say. Jun is staring down intently at the phone. Tatsuya swallows down the cold knot in his throat.

“We believe you.”

The phone continued to be silent as the timer ticked away.

Tatsuya rubbed a hand over his mouth. He needed to separate this. He was no detective, but if he is to believe that Akira and his group were in fact not responsible for the death of Okumura, then there seemed to be few options.

“His death seems convenient.” Tatsuya looked up at Jun's words. There was an intent look in his eyes.

“Someone's covering their ass,” Tatsuya finished.

The phone continued to sit there. Akira finally sighed.

“We're all going to talk about this. Figure out how to proceed.” Akira sounded tired.

“Akira,” Jun started, but Akira was already speaking over him.

“It's okay. I'm okay. I'm more worried about Haru.”

Tatsuya was the one to sigh at that. Of course Akira was more concerned for the well-being of his friend. Though this is something deeply personal to the girl. Tatsuya felt his chest ache with sympathy. Facing the death of a loved one was never an easy thing to do.

“I'll keep you guys updated. I'm sorry to worry you.”

Jun reached out for the phone, but it cut silent before he could say anymore. He sighed, and his head fell into his hands. Tatsuya couldn't bring himself to look down at his phone any longer. He reached out and pulled one of Jun's hands away from his face and held it. He didn't realize his was the one shaking until Jun squeezed back.

The night was far too quiet after that, and neither of them had managed to sleep.

When the next Saturday finally came, Akira just sent a text that said Haru was still struggling with the death of her father, but was ultimately going to be fine. It was simple and to the point, and there was no new news on their situation. Neither of them heard anything the following Saturday.

The pattern was broken and any communication from Akira felt stilted. When Tatsuya attempted to call one Saturday, the line went directly to voicemail. Jun's texts only got the bare minimum of a response. Eventually, they ceased coming all together.

Weeks had passed with barely a murmur from Akira.

Tatsuya had started to make plans of driving out there himself, but they finally received some texts from Akira on the morning of the nineteenth of November.

> **New Message:  
> ** **[Akira] > [Jun], [Tatsuya]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** Everything is fine.  
>  **[Akira]:** Please. Don't worry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) and I'm never done crying about my own fics.


End file.
